Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting 'Capabilities' The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. 'Variations' *Biomorphing: Transform into any living thing. *Alien Morphing: Transform into aliens. *Animal Morphing: Transform into animals. *Beast Morphing: Transform into beasts. *Deceased Shapeshifting: Transform into the deceased. *Human Morphing: Transform into humans. *Body Manipulation: Manipulate any aspect of ones body. *Natural Weaponry: Form ones body into weapons. *Desire Form: Take the form of others greatest desire. *Doppelgänger Morphing: Take the appearance of other beings. *Disguise Mastery: Put on various numbers of disguises. *Elasticity: Stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. *Limb Extension: Lengthen appendages. *Elemental Mimicry: Transform physically into inorganic element. *Elemental Shapeshifting: Manipulate ones elemental body. *Empathic Shapeshifting: Shapeshift in response to one's emotions. *Evolution: Enhance oneself permanently via accelerated evolution. *Gender Transformation: Alter ones gender. *Malleable Anatomy: Rearrange the physiological features of oneself. *Matter State Shift: Alter material state. *Mimicry Form: Mimic appearance and powers of other beings. *Nemesis Form: Take the form of others worst fear. *Partial Transformation: Transform parts of one's body independently of the rest.. *Reactive Adaptation: Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Heal rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth. *Self-Molecular Manipulation: Manipulate one's own molecular structure. *Size Manipulation: Change the size of oneself or select parts. *Limb Expansion: Enlarge limbs size. *Species-Shifting: Transform into different species. 'Limitations' *Users may revert back to original form when unconscious. *Users may require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. *May be limited on how long transformation can last. *May be unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of it's original form. *May have to stay near their own size. *May have trouble with returning to original form. *May be limited to humanoid shapes (human, werebeasts, etc). *May retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, birthmarks, scars, etc.). *May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender and DNA coding), though this does not limit the user from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. *Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users behavior or even make them forget their true self. *Some users may be able to change forms (categorized as humans, cats, weapons, a body of water, etc.), but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape. *Such shape that cannot be altered include genetic coding (gender, hair color, blood type), physical appearance (such as a girl cannot change her facial or body structure to resemble another girl's, and while she can change into a cat her fur pattern is based on her own form) and design (such as the girl changing her body into a sword but cannot customize its design for decorative effects). *This may not include the user's age, as it is an aspect of their original form. *Users of Shapeshifting Awareness will see their real forms. *Users of Absolute Restoration may forcefully revert the user to their real/previous form. 'Known Users' Comics Mystique (Marvel) Morph (Marvel) Meggan (Marvel) Mercury (Marvel) Rubbermaid (Marvel) Morph (Marvel) Mimic (Marvel) Spanner (Marvel) Mr. Fantastic (Marvel)